Boy on the Swing
by flextronic
Summary: Her tears dissapear, and in their place was the most dazzling smile he at seen on anybody. Young Troypay


Disclaimer: I do not, do not own High School Musical. Did anybody think I did? Now you know I didn't.

He sits on the swing, his legs kicking the soft grass below, pushing himself higher and higher. He could feel the breeze on his face, he could feel the morning sun's rays stinging on his face, he could feel the early mist settling on his skin.

He hears something, a tiny sob, he opens his eyes and looks up. A girl about his age is crying, her tears dripping down her face and wetting the front of her sparkling pink shirt. He recognizes her, she stays with her granny down the street, her parents were always away and only took her home during summer. He stops the swing and walks towards her. Her eyes were red, her face was blotchy, and her hair was in a mess. But she still looked pretty.

He stares at her, not sure of what to do. He couldn't continue playing on swing while she sat there crying, he didn't know what to say to her, he had never talked to her before. He couldn't tell her that she looked like a mess, he had seen his father get into trouble many times with his mother for not noticing her new clothing in his 8 years on earth. Girls cared about their looks.

Instead, he held out his hand to her and motioned towards the swing. She took it with and apprehensive look and sat on the swing. She sat on the swing and tried to push herself up, but her legs were not strong enough and she only moved a few inches from the ground.

He stands behind her and give her a small push, the swing moves higher up. He give another push, the swing moves even higher. The girl giggles. It was a beautiful sound, full of joy and happiness, Troy wondered how somebody with such a beautiful laugh could feel so sad.

Troy pushes harder, the swing moves higher, the girl giggles harder. Troy pushes even harder, the swing moves even higher, the girl was laughing out loud now. Troy pushes even harder, the swing moves even higher, the girl's laughter turns into a gasp, she falls of the swing.

Troy rushes forward, the girl has hurt her knee, but she wasn't crying. That was a good sign. Troy looks at the girl, wondering if she was going to hit him of scream at him. She did neither, but sat there looking at him, her face puzzled, as if asking him what to do next.

He turns around and squats in front of her, the universal sign of giving someone a piggyback. She climbs onto his back and holds on tightly. He stands up and places his hands under her legs, careful not to touch her wound. He carries her on his back and sets off for her house. He could feel her blonde hair tickling his face, he could feel her breathing becoming more and more regular, he could sense that she had fallen asleep.

He reaches her house soon and felt sorry that the journey had been too short. He could feel that she was awake now, she was stirring and looking at her surroundings. He rings the doorbell, tiptoeing to reach it. The girl's grandmother was at the door now, thanking him for bringing her home and asking him if he wanted to come in for some cookies. He declines, though he wants to stay, he had basketball training with his father. His father has big dream for him to be a basketball star. The girl's grandmother asks him to drop by another time and go in to take some cookies for him to bring home.

The girl on his back giggles, and to his surprise, gives him a peck on his check. He blushes and hopes that girl hadn't noticed. He lets her down and there was an awkward silence between them. Her grandmother returns with the cookies and thanks him again. He turns to leave, hesitates, and asks the question that was on his mind since the moment he saw her.

"I'm Troy Bolton, what's your name?" He asks, praying for a reply.

"Sharpay, Sharpay Evans." The girl replies, giving him another megawatt smile.

"Wanna meet at the playground again?" he asks, hoping hw wasn't pushing his luck.

She looks at him, as if deep in thought. He feels his palms starting to sweat.

"Tomorrow at 9." She said before walking into her house.

Troy Bolton walks away a happy boy. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face, he could feel the breeze on his face. He could still feel Sharpay's lips on his cheek. It had been a quick kiss, but it was the kiss one he had gotten from someone who was not his relative.

He could feel that it was the start of something new.

You know the drill, read and review ;)


End file.
